


A Sidekick turned Friend

by WarriorsSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: Capitan Diabetes is having the worst birthday he can remember. Can a gesture from his side kick Butt Lord change his day? Very slight Scott x Douchebag





	A Sidekick turned Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Assassin’s Creed

A Sidekick turned Friend 

Captain Diabetes sighed at the entrance to the Freedom Pals base. He wasn’t hurt physically, but emotionally it had been a long day. For you see it was Captain Diabetes birthday and so far it ranked as one of the worst he had ever had.  
The day had started with him waking up and seeing that his parents had left early and they hadn’t even left a note or a happy birthday card. But when he got to school things got a little bit better when he got a Happy Birthday from Butters and Wendy.   
As the school day progressed an idea popped into the Captain’s mind, maybe his group of super friends were planning a surprise party for him? A smile was on his face the entire rest of day. When he got home his parents were there, but there weren’t any presents or cards. They simply asked him the questions they always did when he got home. “How was school?” “Do you homework?” Captain Diabetes simply ignored them and headed to him room. He paced around his room for a few minutes until he took a deep breath. It didn’t matter that his parents hadn’t got him anything for his birthday. He knew his friends surprise party would be worth the wait.   
That thought kept going through his mind as he approached the Freedom Pals base. The smile on his face grew as he opened the door, only to find it the same as it always was. There were no presents or decorations. It was then that the crushing reality set in, almost no one had remembered his birthday. Diabetes could feel the tears prickling at the corner on his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. Captain Diabetes didn’t cry not over something like this. Putting a neutral expression he walked down the stairs and Professor Timothy began the meeting.  
Shaking his head of these thoughts the Capitan entered the base again and along with the rest of his super friends gave there reports about their shifts.  
“You all did well this evening. You are dismissed.” The Professor’s voice thundered in their minds.  
As one all of the superheroes minus Capitan Diabetes left the base. The Capitan let out a sigh and began to stand up but the sound of footsteps stopped him. He looked up to see Butt Lord dressed in his Assassin’s Creed costume standing in front of him hands behind his back.  
“My faithful side kick how can I help you?” He asked  
Butt Lord simply shook his head and placed a chocolate cupcake with cherry frosting and on the table in front of him. It was his absolute favorite dessert.   
He turned toward Butt Lord, “How did you know?” His side kick simply smirked. “But what about all the sugar? I don’t have enough insulin-“He was stopped by Butt Lord putting a piece of paper down in front of him. It was the recipe for the cup cake, and it showed that Butt Lord had substituted enough ingredients so that the Captain could eat it safely.  
Tears flowed freely as Capitan Diabetes got up and hugged Butt Lord. The other boy was shocked for a moment but returned the hug. After a few moments Capitan Diabetes released the hug and wiped his face. Butt Lord then gestured to the lit candle on the cupcake.   
“Yeah I have a wish to make don’t I?” Capitan Diabetes said. As he watched the small flame dance he knew that he had only one wish that he wanted granted. It was that Butt Lord would remain his side kick no his friend for a very long time. With that thought in mind he blew out the candle.   
The Capitan turned around to see Butt Lord at the top of the stairs.   
“Happy Birthday Scott.” He said his soft voice carrying across the near empty room, and as Butt Lord left Captain Diabetes ate the cupcake with a smile on his face.

Thanks for reading, if have you any questions PM me. Please review, and check out my other stories.


End file.
